


Promise Me

by GlambertUK71



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlambertUK71/pseuds/GlambertUK71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my Glamsista @zazajb, a true Glambert friend. Thank u bb for making time for this. This story is for you, with love. Originally posted with Glam_100, for prompt #82 Always, my first drabble set!

Adam looked across the room as the sound of a match being struck broke the early morning silence. The alarm clock glowed 4.07am over on the night stand, a faint grey bleeding into the room from outside. Tommy lit another splif and quietly crossed back to the bed. Adam bit back a disapproving tut and instead hitched himself upright and leant across to grab the almost empty wine bottle from beside the bed, pouring himself a half glass of the red they’d brought up here last night. Tommy sat down and reached one hand across to lightly caress Adam’s cheek. 

-V-

A small smile touched his lips, pinched around his cigarette. Adam smiled back, reaching up his free hand to rub his fingers over Tommy’s. Now he was right where he wanted to be. Losing track of time and just being here in this moment, with Tommy and the quiet. His mind flitted back to last night; the rain, the race to the door, the shedding of clothes in the hallway, the kisses, the caresses…. He brought his focus back to the man beside him. Tommy had shifted on the bed, turning back towards the window, his head wreathed in smoke. 

-V-

Adam gazed at his profile, and a tightness welled up in his chest and travelled up into his throat. “He’s in another world”, Adam thought, his breath catching. He brought the wine to his lips and sipped thoughtfully. He could read Tommy’s mind as if it were his own. How could Tommy be so far away when he was lying right next to him? Adam put the glass back down and the sound made Tommy turn back for an instant. He crushed the splif out on the ash tray on his side of the bed, and slowly pushed himself away. 

-V-

Pacing over to the curtains, Tommy pulled one aside to stare out as the new day started. Adam sighed, blinking nervously. He was going to miss this so much, miss this man so much. Going away was necessary, but it still hurt to be separated. He would yearn for Tommy until he returned; Hell, he would be thinking of him night and day too, for that matter, but what about….  
“Promise me?”  
He was suddenly aware that he’d spoken out loud, and that his fears and doubts had finally manifested themselves. The silence suddenly felt heavy, like a suffocating blanket. 

-V-

Tommy turned and with a speed Adam had never really witnessed crossed the room and scrambled up onto the bed, coming to a halt as he tucked himself against Adam’s chest and rested his head against Adam’s shoulder.  
“Promise you what?” Tommy looked up into Adam’s too blue eyes through his fringe, his long lashes clouding his own and the thoughts they held there.  
“Promise me you’ll wait for me, coz I’m saving all my love just for you Glitterbaby?”  
When Tommy didn’t reply, Adam shifted again and turned Tommy in his lap to face him. Tommy hung his head.

-V-

Biting his lower lip, Tommy raised his head. Adam grabbed his arms and resisted the urge to hang on tight. “I need to know you feel the same way too.”  
Tommy glanced over Adam’s shoulder at the ticket that sat on the dresser in the corner for a brief second before his gaze returned to his lover. The silence stretched for an eternity, and Adam had to quell the sickening feeling in his stomach.  
Slowly a smile spread over Tommy’s face, splitting into a grin that lit up his eyes and matched the sunlight now spilling into the room. 

“Always”.

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to the song of the same title by Beverley Craven on the radio and the story sprang fully formed into my mind. I've always been a fan of her music and this song especially. Of course this never happened in reality, these two lovely boys are leading their own lives.


End file.
